Operation: EMOTIONS
by LovelyLufia
Summary: Numbuh Three get kidnapped, and something terrible happens to her. Will this effect her, or anyone eles? 3&4, a little bit of 1&5 Flames, if you want. WARNING: contains rape, enter at your own risk
1. kidnapper

Disclaimer: I don'own KND. So there!  
  
Operation: E.M.O.T.I.O.N.S.  
  
Every Moment Over Three Is Over Nothing Simple  
  
"Numbuh Four! Time to get up, you sleepyhead!" Numbuh Three screamed while prancing down the hall. "Upity up up!"  
  
She got to his door and banged on it. "Numbuh Four!? Are you awake?!" She jiggled the door nob to find that his door was unlocked. She opened it and skipped inside.  
  
She stood by the bed and looked at the sleeping pre-teen. "Numbuh Four?" She whispered and poked him. He stirred a bit, only to roll on his stomach.  
  
"Numbuh Four?" She whispered again, then crawled ontop of his bed. "Numbuh Four! Wake up! Wake up! Its morning! Its morning!" She sang loudly and began jumping on his bed.  
  
Numbuh Four turned on his back and rubbed his eyes. "Numbuh Three! What are you doing jumping on my bed?!"  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Mr.Cranky face!" She giggled, still jumping.  
  
"Ugh! I would still be sleeping," He pointed at her, "if it weren't for you!"  
  
Numbuh Three laughed, but was shortly ended, because she had slipped and landed on top of him. Thier noses touched and eyes contacted. "Hee hee, I just eskimo kissed you!" Numbuh Three laughed.  
  
Numbuh Four blushed a bit, but it went away, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Get offa me!" He pushed her off and she fell on the floor."Cruddy girl..."  
  
Numbuh Three got up and had tears in her eyes."All I wanted to do is wake you....You're so mean!" Her mood quickly turned into anger, and she stormed out fo his room.  
  
"Errr...girls are so STUPID!" Numbuh Four goet out of bed and put is pants on. "Especially that Numbuh Three. She's really stupid! About as stupid as anyone can get!" He walked over to his orange hoodie. "Sjes not just stupid, shes dumb too! Shes so dumb that she..she...she thought she was smart, but is really dumb!" He put on his hoodie and poked his head. "No sir, I don't feel bad for her at all! She always gets like that! She'll live! Err! That cruddy girl makes me so mad!" He puit his hands into a fist.  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks you really like Numbuh Three. Deep dopwn inside." Numbuh Five said standing in the door way.  
  
Numbuh Four quickly turned around. "Well, Numbuh Four thinks you're nuts! I don'tlike Numbuh Three! Shes just a stupid cruddy girl!"  
  
Numbuh Five laughed. "Okay, whatever you say, Numbuh Four. Breakfast is ready, so hurry up and get down stairs."  
  
Numbuh Four licked his lips, now thinking about food. He soon joined his fellow compainions down stairs. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Took ya long enough, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Two said ready to chow down  
  
"Oh hush! You're lucky I even came down."  
  
Numbuh One served out a plate of waffles. "Is everyone here?" He looked around, "Hey, wheres Numbuh Three?" He asked in an irritated voice.  
  
"Haven't seen her all morning." Nubuh Two said  
  
"Numbuh Five thinks Numbuh Four might know where she is." Numbuh Five laughed  
  
Everyone looked at Numbh Four, he was stuffing his face then he looked up."Whuff?"  
  
"Go get Numbuh Three." Numbuh One ordered.  
  
Numbuh Four swallowed his waffle. "What? Why me?!"  
  
"Because, now go. We're all hungry here."  
  
Numbuh Four got up and began to go to Numbuh Three's room. "Cruddy girl! First, she wakes me up before eleven, then she doesn't show for breakfast! What the shelia's problem!? I tell ya, girls are so dumb! Especially Numbuh Three! She so stupid! Why can't she do anything right! All she had to do is go down for breakfast, and she can't even do that! And she was even up before me! Ugh! What is she even doin' up here anyway!?" Numbuh Four got to her door. "Numbuh Three, get out here and eat breakfast!"  
  
He listened and herad no answer, "NUMBUH THREE!!!"  
  
"Ugh!" Then he just barged in since her door was just a curtain. "Numbuh Three you are getting on my...."He looked inside and saw no one. "....nerves."  
  
He walked inside and looked around and saw no japanese shelia. He shivered a bit, and noticed that her window was open. He walked over and tried to pull it down, but he was too short to reach it. "Stupid cruddy window....huh?"  
  
He saw a note on her bed, and began to read it. "Numbuh Three!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
So, is it good. Please review. If I get nine reviews I'll write more. -Lufia 2 


	2. Search and rescue

Disclamier: I don't own KND, plain and simple.  
  
I warn you now, this chapter has rape in it. Not a lemon!!!!! Or lime!!!!  
Chapter Two  
  
"You guys, you guys!" Numbuh Four yelled as he ran to the room where the others where.  
  
"Hey, wheres Numbuh Three? I thought you were going to go get her!" Nubuh Two complained  
  
"Numbuh Three's been kidnapped! We've got to go get her now! Theres no time to waste!" He began to run, but Numbuh Five grab his hood, which stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Let me see that note." Numbuh Five snatched it, and read it aloud.  
  
If you ever plan to see your precious Numbuh Three again, you must surrender up your title of the Kids Next Door. I reside at Anartica.  
Signed  
30C  
  
"That son of a-" Numbuh Five started but Numbuh One cut him off. "C'mon gang, we've got to rescue Numbuh Three."  
  
"Now thats more like it! C'mon, we've got no time to waste, hurry!" Numbuh Four said hurrying them along.  
  
Anartica 10:30 am  
  
Numbuh Three slowly opened her eyes. At first it was all blurry, but then it came into focus. The last thing she could remeber was waking up Numbuh Four and giving him an Eskimo kiss. She smiled at that thoguht. Then she had gotten mad for a reason she had forgotten. Then her mind goes blank.  
  
She looked around, and noticed she was tied to a wooden chair. Behind her was a big steel door that had a small window leading outside to another room. In front of her was a window that was too far up. She could never get out that way even if she planned to. Her body suddenly shivered, outside...it was snowing! Where was she?!  
  
Someone opened the door behind her, and a guy with a huge purple coat stepped infront of her.  
  
"Hi! Whats your name?" She smiled cheerfully  
  
All he did was laugh. "I always thought you were cute, Numbuh Three."  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked  
  
"Oh, I know a lot more than your name."  
  
"You do? Anyway, can I have a blankie, please. I'm kinda cold." She asked really nice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, thats not very nice! How come you can have a big nice jacket and I can't?" She asked  
  
"Because, you are my hostage. And if memory serves, hostages are suposed to suffer. So just sit there and wait for your friends to get here." He said as he began to walk back to the door.  
  
"My friends?" She gasped. "Are we going to have a party?! I love parties! Can we have balloons?! Huh, can we, can we?"  
  
He didn't, just walked out the door.  
  
"Hey! If we can't have balloons, can we atleast have confetti?!" She yelled  
  
Treehouse 11:00  
  
"Okay gang, this is operation search and rescue-" Numbuh one said but Numbuh Four interupted him. "And kick butt! That cruddy 30C is gonna wish he had never been born! He better not lay a hand on Number Three, if he does, I'm gonna give him a whack, then a pow, and then a wham! And if he wants more. I'll kick him right in the-"  
  
"Ahem!" Numbuh One cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go on with the rest of the mission!"  
  
"Heh..heh, sorry Numbuh One. Go ahead." Numbuh Four apolgized  
  
"Good. As I was saying, we get Numbuh Three, then we're out." He looked at Numbuh Four then averted his eyes eles where. "And if you want to kick butt, go right ahead."  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone yelled  
  
Once they got into into thier aircraft, Numbuh Two typed in the word Anartica into the Auto-pilot. "We should be there in no less than an hour. Numbih One."  
  
"Good."  
  
Anartica 11:39  
  
Numbuh Three sat there alone in that cold dark room. She was so cold, she couldn't feel anything any more. Ice began to appear all over her. And she didn't like this very much. She wished her friends would hurry up and get here. Then shew heard the door open again behind her. She looked and saw the guy with the coat.  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked taking slow steps towards her.  
  
She didn't answer, only stared at the ground. He walked in front of her, and tilted her chin to look into her eyes.  
  
"Ca-Ca-Can I ha-have s-s-s-something to-to ka-ka-keep ma-me w-w-warm?" She asked while her teeth chattered.  
  
He laughed. "Yes, it is awfully cold in here. How about we heaten things up." He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she turned her head, so he backed away.  
  
He clentched his teeth. "Hard to get, eh?" He slapped her across the face.  
  
Her hair went flying, and her eyes began to tear up. what did sje do to deserve this?  
  
"Are you going to play now?" He asked, but she still didn't answer.  
  
"Errr! Fine, if you won't do anything, I'll just have to force you!"  
  
He began to unie her from the chair, but then took the rope and tied her hands together. She didn't struggle, because she knewshe couldn't stop him even she tried. Afterwardws, he threw her on the ground, and it knocked the breath out of her, She could see it leaving her body, beacuase the air was so cold. Her tore off her shoes. then socks, and then lastly her black tights.  
  
"It may hurt, I'm a little rough." He smirked as he slowly pulled down her rainbow monkey panties, He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Thats it for now, please review. If there something bad, pleaz put flames.  
-Lufia 2 


	3. Ass kicking

Hey you guys, sorry it took forever to update, I'm just lazy, and I've been at my friends house. She also has a story on here. Its call 'operation: hate', you should read and tell whose is better! LOL!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KND.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
He shoved it inside of her with incredible force. She winced in pain, and let out a little cry. As he went on, be begun to trust faster because he was getting near his orgasm. All did was look at the wall while he did his thing. She wanted to cry, yell, scream, SOMETHING, but no one would hear her. She was getting so cold, she felt like she was going to pass out any minute.  
  
30C was getting irritated that she was making any noise. "Aren't you going to moan!?" He yelled  
  
She didn't move.  
  
He slapped her once more. "Moan, bitch!" Once again nothing came from her, so he stopped fucking her. He stood up and zipped up his pants. He looked at her from the ground as she looked up at him while crying.  
  
"Please don't hurt me..." She pleaded.  
  
He snickered and kicked her in the stomach. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"  
  
She yelped out in pain, feeling the cold tears running down her cheeks.  
  
H snickered more. "Finally, some noise from you." He began to enjoy torturing his hostage, so he kicked her until she flipped all the way over.  
  
He stooped because he began to get bored with her. "I'll be back later to get more." He left.  
  
She wondered why that just happened, her life was now ruined. Maybe it was because you only get limited happiness in life. Her tears, last time she cried it was because Numbuh Four had told her that she couldn't lead a mission. Numbuh Four.....her stuffed animals....she just wanted to go back. To forget anything happened...to be herself again.  
  
Antarctica 12:00 NOON  
  
"Alright gang, split up and report back in thirty for any information on Numbuh Three.  
  
They all nodded. "Alright."  
  
Numbuh Four was the first to run off to the building. He ran up the steps and tried to open the door, but, unfortunately, it was locked. He gotten angry enough, he kicked the door, which usually works, but it just sent pain onto his next to the big toe. He jumped up and down, holding his foot, but then he slipped off the icy steps and feel onto the snow. A snow flake landed on his nose.  
  
"Cruddy snow flake..." He wiped it away with his hand and ended up hitting the wall on the building. He looked over, and noticed a window that was half covered by snow. He swished the snow away, and uncovered the entire window.  
  
He looked inside, and saw Numbuh Three on the floor, crying. All her clothes were strung about. "Numbuh Three! It's me, Numbuh Four!" He yelled as loud as he could.  
  
She didn't look up nor move.  
  
"Numbuh Three!" He yelled again banging on the window. He had gotten really angry that he took his fist and punch threw the window, which sending glass shards everywhere. He climbed through the whole, and dropped that long drop to the floor.  
  
He looked over to Numbuh Three, and crawled over to her quickly. "Numbuh Three, are you-" He cut himself short, her skin; it was colder than the snow. Her body was turning blue. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close to transmit body heat to her.  
  
She looked at him. "Numbuh Four, you came." She tried to smile.  
  
"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?" He asked.  
  
"Because...Because you said I was a cruddy girl..." She began to cry even more.  
  
"Hey...hey, listen, forget what I said. I didn't mean it." It pained him to see her cry so passionately.  
  
"You're bleeding..." She looked at his hand. The glass had pierced through his skin and his hand was severely bleeding.  
  
"Don't worry about me, what happened to you? Why are you're clothes every where?' He asked  
  
"Numbuh Four....he raped me....it was horrible..." She muttered not looking him in the eyes.  
  
Rape? Oooooo, that bastard, he will pay, he will so pay! If he hurts Numbuh Three, he hurts Numbuh Four!  
  
"What else?" He asked, hoping that was it.  
  
She lifted up her sweater to reveal the bruises on her legs from where 30C kicked her. Suddenly there was a lot of crashing outside the door. Numbuh Four took off his big coat and gave it to her. "Here, I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
He ran over to the door, and tried to open it. Yet again, it was another door that was locked, but sure as hell he was going to kick it. He jumped to see out the small window. It was the gang whipping 30C butt. He started to bang on the door. "You guys! Open this door! Numbuh Three's in here! She needs to-" Suddenly the door opened."-WHOA" Numbuh Four landed flat on his face. He looked up to see Numbuh Five.  
  
"Numbuh Five, get Numbuh Three to the aircraft! She needs help!" He told her, and she nodded while rushing to go get her.  
  
Numbuh Four looked out the door to see 30C all tied up on the floor. He began to stomp over to him. I was time for him to pay.  
  
Numbuh Four pointed his fingers at him. "You son of a bitch!"  
  
Both Numbuh One and Numbuh Two was standing near, and both surprised at his anger. "Numbuh Four you should cal-" Numbuh One started.  
  
"Shut up, I'm not done yet!" He stood before 30C. "So, how's it like to be tied up on the ground!?" He kicked in the side. "You piece of shit! You scum of the earth! How dare you hurt Numbuh Three!?" He punched him and kicked him in the face until him and Numbuh Four both bled. Numbuh Four still suffered from the glass in his knuckles.  
  
"I hate you! You deserve to die! You took her purity, you mother fucker! Why won't you die! You need t die!" Numbuh Four started to get tired, but he wasn't through. "You asshole! Damnit! Why do fuckers like you live!?"  
  
Numbuh Two and One went over to Numbuh Four and began to pull him off. "Numbuh Four, you've got to calm down! He's passed out!" Numbuh Two explained  
  
"UGH!" Numbuh Four screamed out loud, and tried to get out of their grasp. "Let go! I'm not done with him yet! He has to die, I have to kill him...he took her purity...he took it far far away....." Numbuh Four dropped to his knees and banged his fist down onto the ground. A tear drop fell to the floor. "Give it back....you son of a bitch....give it back to her...give it back....." And that's it for Chapter Three. I hope you liked it, please review. And please put flames if needed.  
Lufia 2 


End file.
